Printers capable of transporting and handling multiple kinds of paper--such, for example, as single sheets on the one hand and endless webs on the other--and controllable for selectively switching between single sheet and endless web modes of operation, are known in the art. These arrangements are particularly useful and desirable when printing is to be effected on different kinds of paper being fed to a printer and the paper type currently not in use must be parked or maintained in a waiting or standby position.
An example of such an arrangement is disclosed in European Patent No. EP 0 186 132. The printing device disclosed therein includes a printing station past which individual sheets and endless webs to be printed are transported. A pair of friction rollers are disposed upstream of or prior to the printing station, in the direction of paper transport, for transporting or moving both individual sheets and endless webs. The apparatus includes a single feed channel formed of curved guides for individual sheets, and a feed channel for endless webs. This heretofore known arrangement requires that individual sheets be introduced into the printer only from the operator's side of the printer, while endless webs are fed from the back or rear side of the device. In addition, the apparatus does not enable the use of a drivable tractor of the customary flip-type construction, allowing sufficient room or space for accommodating only a so-called porcupine wheel for effecting endless web transport.